El secreto del pilar de la niebla
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Este, era su pequeño secreto. O al menos trataba de que fuese secreto. [Semi-AU;Muichiro/Kotetsu]


Habían pasado 10 años de la batalla final contra Muzan, y se podría decir que ahora, se podía respirar con calma, paz y sin miedo de ser atacado o devorado por demonios; sin embargo, esto no significaba del todo el fin de los Pilares o cazadores.

Tal vez ya no cazaban o luchaban contra demonios, pero, se podría decir que eran más competentes que los policías. Aunque algunos de ellos, se retiraron, tratando de llevar una vida normal.

Iguro y Mitsuri no perdieron el tiempo y se casaron.

Giyuu finalmente podía estar en paz, calma, siendo que a veces se lo encontrase en el cementerio dejando flores y rezando por los caídos o sus seres queridos.

Gyoumei cuidaba de niños huérfanos y de vez en cuando, visitaba a los descendientes de Oyakata-sama.

Shinazugawa finalmente pudo tener de vuelta una relación con su hermano, siendo que a veces Genya lo ayudase cuando no podía, aceptando sin quejarse.

Uzui vivía felizmente con sus tres esposas, hasta juraba que había visto un par de niños ahí.

Tanjiro y los demás, por lo que supo, había contraído matrimonio. Le intrigaba bastante cómo Inosuke se casó, pero eso, sería algo de que preguntarse otro día.

Ahora se dirigía a la villa de los herreros, a paso calmo, disfrutando del clima y admirando de vez en cuando el paisaje en su camino. Y cuando llegó, comenzó a buscarlo hasta aquel claro del bosque donde sabía que ahí estaría.

Y así fue.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, inconscientemente. Kotetsu estaba terminando de arreglar lo que alguna vez fue el muñeco de práctica de Yoroiichi Zeroshiki, el cual creía que todavía podía darle algún uso.

Pues a medida que fue creciendo, aprendió lo que alguna vez no supo, convirtiéndose en alguien habilidoso a sus 20 años.

Y pudo haber proseguido en su tarea, de no ser porque los brazos de Tokitou lo rodearon, sobresaltándolo. Su estaba sonrojado a más no poder, aunque sólo se podía apreciar el rojo en sus orejas debido a que la máscara le cubría el rostro.

Se volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa pícara de Muichiro, aquella que le gustaba, pero que a veces, le sacaba de sus casillas. Como en estos momentos.

\- ¡Me asustaste, cabeza de alga! Además, ¿Cómo me encontraste!

\- Yo también te extrañé, Kotetsu.

\- ¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta, Tokitou-san! ¡Y es riesgoso que nos vean a ambos así, sabes?

\- ¿Por qué insistes en llamarme _"Tokitou-san"_? Creí que habíamos quedado que me dirías Muichiro _**ese día**_.

\- ¡Tokitou-san! – le reprendió por hablar tan a la ligera sobre _**ese día**_, el cual ahora le intrigaba si se repetiría hoy. El pelinegro soltó una risa, haciéndolo enrojecer y molestar, aunque debía admitir que amaba escucharlo reír.

\- Te ves muy sospechoso viniendo aquí a visitarme casi todos los días, no quiero meterte en problemas. – le dijo con voz calma, acariciando su mejilla, a lo que Muichiro cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. En eso, él aprovechó para soltarle el cabello de esa coleta que ahora se acostumbraba hacer.

Muichiro no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, confundido de lo que su novio había hecho.

\- Me gusta más tu cabello suelto… Te ves más lindo.

Aquello produjo un sonrojo en el mayor, haciendo sentir victorioso a Kotetsu. Aunque eso no duró mucho cuando Muichiro dejó de abrazarlo, y con la única mano que poseía, le retiró la máscara; Kotetsu se sintió expuesto, más al ver la sonrisa de Tokitou.

\- A mí me gusta verte sin tu máscara, eres realmente encantador.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarte en nada!

\- _**Ese día**_ sí lo hiciste.

\- ¡Ya para con eso, Muichiro!

Tokitou lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo, haciéndolo sentir avergonzado y eso se veía reflejado en el gran rubor de su cara. El menor bufó y correspondió al abrazo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Estaba perdido, amaba a Tokitou. Pero de nada se arrepentía. Y lo mismo le pasaba a Muichiro con Kotetsu.

Porque Kotetsu era su secreto, o eso quería creer. Era su secreto, y lo disfrutaba al máximo, ¿Pues por qué no?

\- Yo también te extrañé, Muichiro.

Su lindo secreto.

\- Neh, Kotetsu, ¿Podemos casarnos? – él menor se tensó, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo agridulce el momento. – Sé bien que no quieres causarme problemas, pero… ¿Está mal quererte a mi lado?

Kotetsu no le contestó, pero tampoco se apartó, en cambio, sólo atinó a ser impulsivo. A besarlo; cuando hubo terminado el beso, Kotetsu habló con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta?

Muichiro soltó una pequeña risa, a la vez que una sonrisa aparecía en sus facciones.

\- Sí.

Estaba ansioso de ver qué sería de ambos de ahora en adelante.


End file.
